Webbed Between Worlds
by arendiatrex
Summary: "This is who I am... and who I am is who I hate." Takano Chiharu transferred into True Cross Academy, the only place safe enough for her to be in without the constant chase from demons trying to kill her and... angels? OCxundecided
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Gotta Figure This Out

My head was hurting as I was walking into the empty corridors of my new school. An exorcist school, to be exact. The halls were long and wide with strange colorful patterns. Every door I passed was too tall for me. _Hm, it should be around here somewhere…_ I thought. I kept walking around, hoping that someone would come out of smoke and sparkles and magically pop me to the right room. I chuckled to myself quietly of how stupid of a situation that would be. I kept walking, no matter how more lost I became, and started to think back on the events that happened yesterday that gave me such a bitch-of-a-headache.

"_So you say you want to be enrolled into True Cross Academy?"_

_I nodded at the man wearing a purple and pink themed outfit with a funky hat. His hair was violet and his goat-tee was so long pointed you could've held a balloon a few centimeters away and it would still pop. Mephisto Pheles (or Johann Faust the Fifth) was his name, which matched with his lunatic behavior and twisted demeanor. _

_ "Running away from something maybe?"_

_ "More like someone. But Mephisto, you already knew that."_

_ "Of course, I was just making sure." He smirked. He picked up the earl grey tea I had made earlier and sipped quietly as I waited for the reply to my request._

_After a few moments later, a blurry green figure crashed through the window of my apartment and somersaulted into my living room, where Mephisto and I were seriously discussing my transfer. I was lucky that I already signed the papers and was moving outta here._

"_Aniki, sorry I came late…Ah!" The green demon stared at me with no emotion in his face, as if it wasn't the first time we had seen eachother. Who knew I was right._

"_Long time no see," He said to me while vigorously sucking on his lollipop._

"_Who…?" I looked at Mephisto, who seemed to be enjoying the situation between me and the lollipop-sucking freak._

"_Ehhh, It hurts that you don't remember me… but then again it has been for a long time, _Legna-chan_." _

"_That's not my name," I paused, then realized what he meant._

"_How do you…?" I stared at him, and dug around in my memories to see if any recollection of him would appear. But it didn't. Something smelly was going on, and it wasn't because I hadn't showered yet._

"_I'm Amaimon, the Demon Earth King. Let's get along, Legna-chan~!" He said, interrupting my thoughts of suspicion for him. _

"_So you're one of Mephisto's brothers? Figures. You both have the overly-and-colorfully (and don't forget ugly)-dressed outfit trend."_

"_How rude, I'll have you know that it's all the rage now," Mephisto stated proudly._

"_Any-who, I would be glad to welcome you as a student at my school, with a dorm and free meals during the day… But, that means that you will have to-"_

"_I know. I know what I have to do," I sighed and looked out the window that was now broken and surrounded by shattered glass._

"_You don't have to remind me…"_

"_Great then, I can't wait! Who knew that after all these years, you'd be coming to me for help." He gave me a smug look._

"_Don't push your luck." I scowled at him._

"_Amaimon, you know what to do," He paused, then said towards me, "Oh, and remember, his name is Okumura Rin. This is gonna be fun!" He laughed maniacally. _

_I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah."_

Now that I look back on it, that discussion seemed so long, when it only had been an hour. What a pain in the ass, I hated how Mephisto turns everything into his own little chessboard. You can never know what that bastard is planning.

I kept walking, quietly opening doors and peering in to see if anybody was there.

"This is seriously taking too long. I can't find…!" I stopped and before me was my new exorcist class.

"If only I had the easy button." I muttered. I was surprised at myself that I had actually found the place in this underground school. I looked at the keys I was holding in my hand. One was gold and skeleton shaped. The other was silver and was diamond shaped. Which reminds me…

"_Have you packed all your stuff, Legna-chan~?" Mephisto twirled around in excitement. We were outside of my apartment building._

"_Don't call me that. You know that's not my real name._" _I glared at him. _

"_Fine, would you like me to call you princess then?" He smirked at me, then motioned me and luggage into the rather long and incredibly (ugly) pink limo. I flinched at the word "_princess" _and rolled my eyes._

"_That's not my name either. My gosh, if you really have to call me by an alias, then '_Ms. Awesome' _would work just fine," I smirked. "But… why can't you call me by my real name?" I asked. I threw my suitcases and my bags on top of the pink-leathered seats, and sat as far away from the creep as I can, with my bags in between us._

"_Now now, don't be a stranger _Ms. Awesome_. I _am_ offering you free meals and a free dorm room remember? And the alias is only when we have our usual meetings outside of school."_

"_Oh, got it. Ugh, alright, I apologize." I said half-heartedly. I looked out the window of the limo and sighed. Suddenly I felt two small but hard things hit against my head one after another, and at the same spot too._

"_Ouch! What the frack?" I exclaimed. I looked down and frowned at the two keys that laid next to me. I picked them up and examined them._

"_What are these?" I asked. "And why in the world would you _throw_ them at me?" _

"_They're keys." He paused and looked at me. "And I thought it would be fun to break your character once in awhile." He snickered._

"_Thanks captain obvious. And thanks again for the nice thought." I rolled my eyes at him. I tend to do that a lot. "And what I meant was, what are these for anyway?" Mephisto yawned and took a long breath._

"_The gold key leads to the underground exorcist school. The silver one leads to your dorm. All you have to do is pick any random door and use your keys. You happy now Ms. Awesome?"_

"_Yes, very. Thanks."_

"_Make sure not to lose them. Well, I wouldn't mind if you lost the silver one, you could still get outside of the school by using the gold one again. But, you'd probably get lost."_

He was right. I did get lost. Only because I had lost that silver key somewhere on the way walking to my class. Boy was I stupid. How could I have lost it, and on the very first day I arrived here too!

"_We're here, Ms. Awesome!" Mephisto happily pranced to the entrance. I was getting annoyed by his stupidity-ness, and afraid that I might catch it. I carried my luggage to where he was at and shoved some of the bags into his chest. I walked ahead a bit and then turned to face him. He had a confused look on his face._

"_Help a lady out, will ya?" I turned around once more and proceeded to find the first door I saw. I took out my silver key and jammed it into the lock, twisting it once to the right. I turned the knob and found an empty, but clean, dorm room._

"_Now that was cool." I stared in awe at my room, then outside, then my room, then outside again, still not getting over the fact that it was… what's the word… "_magical."

"_Well it looks like you know what you're doing!" Mephisto finally caught up to me and placed my bags near my bed. I looked and there I saw a girl's uniform neatly laid out on top of the sheets. I picked up the skirt and measured it from my waist to see how long it was._

"_You expect me to wear this? It's short!" _

"_The better to see you in, m'dear." That guy, making up stupid jokes again._

"_I think it suits you more." I retorted._

"_We arrived later than usual, so you'll have to go to your day class starting tomorrow…" I heard a sudden beep. Mephisto took out what looked like a cell phone and glanced at it. "Well I better get going. I'm sure you'll find your way around. Class starts in about 2 hours, so good luck to you, future exorcist! Ciao~!" And with a puff of pinkish purple smoke, he disappeared. I glanced at my uniform once more and set my skirt down. I unzipped my green suitcase and took out a pair of black skinny jeans. I changed into them, putting my skirt over it, and finally my top. I strung the bow around the collar of my top and tied it._

"_There. Ah, how I love my jeans." I said, satisfied. I dug around my green suitcase and finally grabbed a hold of two swords. One had a black handle in a blue and gold scabbard, and the other had a white handle in a purple scabbard. I strapped them across my back, side to side in a diagonal, their handles reached out from my right shoulder and ended to the lower left side of my waist._

"_Future exorcist, huh?" I only missed a week's worth of school, but luckily for all the years I haven't gone to school I spent in the library, reading books on higher levels. Although, learning about demons and exorcism was a new thing for me. I gathered my notebooks (which had those pocket folders in them, so cool), pencils and erasers, and my ipod, and put them in my school bag. I slung the strap around my left shoulder. I looked at myself in the mirror once more, before I took out the gold key and unlocked the future that was waiting for me._

"_Here I go."_

I looked at the tall door before me. Behind it, is the class that I'm going to be spending my days with. Just a class. Nothing more, nothing less. I already promised myself I wouldn't get close to anyone. Or at least try not to.

"What are you waiting for?" A familiar voice said. I jumped and looked around, but nobody was there. "Down here!" I looked down and found a small, shaggy haired dog.

"What. The. Frack? Dogs can't talk." I shook my head in denial.

"That's what you think, _darling_." Well that's a new one. I crouched down facing the dog, and poked it. Yes, poked it. Poking is fun.

"Would you please stop doing that?" The dog growled. "It's me!"

"Mephisto? Wow, you should stay that way forever. It sure suits you! Oh, but where's your hat?" I was trying to stifle my laughter as I imagined Mephisto, the _small _grey dog wearing an oversized top hat. But that failed. I started laughing out loud. I finally settled down and wiped the tears of laughter on my face.

"Boy, you sure fooled me Mephisto. Uh, why are you here?"

"Just checking up on you. Anyhow, you should get in there before you're late!" He nudged against my leg, urging me to move forward and open the door.

"Alright, Alright." I heaved a big sigh. Suddenly my heart started to beat faster, my face feeling warm and my hands forming sweat. Was I nervous? Yeah, I was nervous. This _is_ my first time in a long time that I would be in school, with new faces and new personalities. I gulped and grabbed onto the doorknob.

I entered the classroom. Ten pairs of eyes stared at me. I felt awkward. I'm pretty sure that everyone could see how red my face was.

In front of me I saw the teacher who looked like could be around my age wearing glasses, and had three _uniquely_ placed moles. "Ah, you must be the new student. Welcome. I'm Okumura-Sensei. I hope you and the class will get along well." He Bowed. I bowed back, and replied, "Same here."

Wait, _Okumura?_ As in _Okumura Rin_? Could it be-

"Care to introduce yourself?" Okumura sensei said, interrupting the flow of my thought. My face flushed. _Just how long was I standing there, blankly to them, at least? And besides… it doesn't look like it _could_ be_ _him, _I thought as I took one more look at Okumura _sensei. _I snapped out of it once more and turned and faced the class.

"Oh uh, right. Um, I'm Takano Chiharu. Please take care of me."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey people who have read this xD This is officially my first fanfic story, so go easy on me! Was this long? I dunno, it felt long to me xD Also, sorry for the few mistakes in here. I wrote about the characters' personality and description by memory ^^; Review please, and it would be nice if someone could help me out and become my proof-reader (or else what originally was supposed to be "moo" would stay as "poo" forever! D: ) Yeah, I know I made a lame joke ._. Thank you for reading! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - We Live

RECAP:

I entered the classroom. Ten pairs of eyes stared at me. I felt awkward. I'm pretty sure that everyone could see how red my face was.

In front of me I saw the teacher who looked like could be around my age wearing glasses, and had three _uniquely_ placed moles. "Ah, you must be the new student. Welcome. I'm Okumura-Sensei. I hope you and the class will get along well." He Bowed. I bowed back, and replied, "Same here."

Wait, _Okumura?_ As in _Okumura Rin_? Could it be-

"Care to introduce yourself?" Okumura sensei said, interrupting the flow of my thoughts… My face flushed and faced the room. _Just how long was I standing there, blankly to them, at least? And besides… it doesn't look like it _could_ be_ _him, _I thought as I took one more look at Okumura _sensei. _I snapped out of it once more and turned and faced the class.

"Oh uh, right. Um, I'm Takano Chiharu. Please take care of me."

* * *

><p>I bowed, then made my way to the empty seats in the middle row. I sat two desks behind the guy with navy blue hair and pointy ears, and this blonde chick that had a mushroom cut, and was surprisingly the only one in the room who was wearing a kimono.<p>

"Alright, class is in session. I hope you did your homework, because for this period we will be having a test."

Everyone groaned in their seats. I raised my hand, my face looked obviously confused.

"Oh Takano-san. That's right, you missed a week," Okumura Sensei took out a textbook and a couple of papers from his desk and handed it to me. "You missed a lot in the first week. If you can, please read up to chapter 20. And here are a couple of homework assignments as well. You may turn them in next week."

I looked at the stack of papers and my reading material. _Damn, you'd think on the first day Sensei would take it easy on me._

* * *

><p>"Alright, everyone, I will now give you the results from the test earlier. Shima-kun."<p>

"Yes." A pink haired male walked up and retrieved his test.

"Make sure you review the parts you made mistakes at." Sensei said.

"Yes…"

"Kamiki-san!"

"Yes."

"Moriyama-san."

"Yes!"

_Oh? So that's her name. Looks like she got a bad mark on her test…_

"Okumura-kun!"

_Wait what the hell? Two Okumura's? The jock and the nerd? But… they don't look related at all…_

"That was gut-wrenching." Okumura sensei said, handing the two-point paper over to the _other_ Okumura.

"Sorry…"

"Suguro-kun!"

"Yes."

"What the hell? A 98? That's impossible for someone like you!" The blue haired Okumura yelled at Suguro in annoyance.

_Wow that's pretty good. And I thought he was a delinquent or something with what he's done with his hair and ears…_

They kept bickering at each other, until Shima and some bald little guy in glasses held onto "Bon" (assuming it's Suguro's nickname) and Okumura sensei held onto the other Okumura.

"Just whose side are you on, Yukio?" The navy haired boy shouted at sensei.

_ If Sensei is Okumura Yukio… then the other must be… Okumura Rin! _I stared at him while he was still yelling at Suguro. _Pointy ears and pointy teeth… I never noticed them before. Maybe 'cause I thought sensei was him…_

Soon enough the bell rang, signaling us that it was breaktime. I dropped my textbook and my assignments into my book bag and quickly ran out. Once I got outside, Mephisto in doggy form ran up and jumped into my arms.

"How was your first day?" He asked, looking up at me.

"Okay, I guess. Is Okumura Rin the guy with navy blue hair and abnormal features?" I was walking towards to where the cafeteria was, not looking once at Mephisto in my arms.

"Yes, that's right."

"And I have to… do _that_?"

"Yes, that's right."

I was getting annoyed.

"A deal's a deal, sweety. I give you your life, you give me what I want."

"Whoa there, since when was I 'sweety'? Last time I checked, it was 'darling' before."

"Ahaha, since I said so. Now, go seduce the boy, alright? I've been getting bored lately. Surprisingly after reading the shoujo mangas Amaimon gave me, I can't help but wanting to see it in real life."

"You're sick, you know that? You know how much I hate the idea of toying with feelings…"

"You know, you have no other choice." I stopped for a moment, then turned and ran to a secluded alleyway. I dropped Mephisto on the ground, and he turned back to his original form. I looked at him straight in the eye.

"Mephisto, I don't care how many years you looked after me before my mother was born. And even after! But isn't there any other way…?" We stared at each other for a while. I was desperately trying to search the hidden truths that were buried in his eyes.

"No can do. And even if I wanted to give you a different choice, I wouldn't. No… more like I can't…" He looked at me with sad eyes. This isn't the usual Mephisto. And as I thought, something is definitely going on, something that he couldn't tell me despite the trust we had built.

"Fine… but, let me confirm one thing. You say my mother loved my father but… did my father ever love her at all?" It was a silent pause after my question. He finally took a deep breath, and said, "No."

After Mephisto disappeared into his usual pinkish purple mist, I got my (free) snacks from the cafeteria (since cram school _was_ after day classes) and headed to the nearby hospital where my mom was transferred into.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty. First: you must be confused as heck. Second: I know, it was a short chapter Dx and Third: I promise, next chapter will clear some things up concerning Chiharu's mum xD Thank you for the reviews! Your reviews seriously makes me motivated on writing this story :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Something In Your Eyes

RECAP:

After Mephisto disappeared into his usual pinkish purple mist, I got my (free) snacks from the cafeteria (since cram school _was_ after day classes) and headed to the nearby hospital where my mom was transferred into.

* * *

><p>"Hey mom, how've you been?" I walked up next to my mother's bedside and sat on the chair that was placed there. She didn't say anything. All she was doing was looking at me with her usual hateful eyes.<p>

"Mom, I brought you your favorites, peaches and cranberries." I handed her the basket of fruits that I got on the way to the hospital. She extended her arm and slapped the basket out of my hands. Her nails scratched the side of my right hand, and all the peaches and cranberries spilt on the floor.

"Mom, don't do that. I did get them for you…"

"I don't need anything from you." She finally spoke, although it was in a harsh tone, I was used to it.

"Listen mom, I don't mean to fight, but isn't it about time that you forgave me? I mean I've already forgiven you…" I waited for her reply, looking at the clock in her hospital room. _The warning bell must have already rung. _

My mother glared at me, then deliberately yelled, "It wasn't even my fault to begin with! Why should _I_ forgive an ungrateful child like _you_?"

"Mom, you're being unreasonable. Not to be rude but… you were the one who came at me with the knife first. You see this?" I lifted up my shirt and then the tank-top underneath, and ran my fingers across the scar on my left abdomen. I studied her facial expression. She still believed it wasn't her fault.

"Are you sure you didn't do that _after_ you slashed me at my chest?"

"Like I said, you were the one who got mad at me first." I sighed. Everyday it was the same conversation. No matter how much proof I show her she won't listen. She won't admit it. The blood in my veins started to boil, but I inhaled deeply, calming myself down. Abruptly out of nowhere, a fist came in contact to my right eye. I flew backwards against my chair, clutching to my eye.

"What was that? Are you alright, Chiharu-chan?" My mom's nurse, Ophelia, said to me as she came in, wondering what was going on. A few more nurses came in, restraining my mother in her bed.

"I'm fine, this happens a lot remember?" I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Chiharu-chan, I really don't think it's safe for you if you keep visiting. You know how riled up your mother gets when she sees you…"

"Ophelia-san, I need to make her admit to her faults. Or else my conscious just doesn't feel right… you know?"

"I understand that, but what if the doctors found out that she's been abusing you, not like in the past, but even now? You know I can only keep a secret for so long…"

She was right. At this rate, Ophelia is going to be the one who's going to suffer when the doctors find out.

"How about if I come once every week? Not everyday…" Ophelia pondered a bit, then heaved a sigh and said, "Alright. Could you come on Fridays then? The doctors are usually the busiest on that day… more easier for us to avoid."

I beamed at her. "You're the best, Ophelia-san!"

"Yes, yes. Now lets get you cleaned up. You brought your concealer right?"

"Of course, I have it with me everyday."

"Alright. Nurses! Please give Ms. Takano some sleep drugs and fix her a meal when she wakes up. I'll be back."

* * *

><p>"Ah crap, I'm late to gym!" I ran full throttle to the nearest door and used my gold key. I quickly went to the girl's locker room, threw my stuff in the cubby and dressed into a green t-shirt and gray sweatpants. I then ran into the gym.<p>

"Takano-san! You're 10 minutes late!"

"Sorry sensei." I walked on over to the ladder and climbed myself on top of the ledge where everyone else was waiting. Kamiki, the girl with violet hair and oddly shaped eyebrows scoffed, "Being late to _gym_? How stupid." I glared at her, before sitting down in an empty space. All she did was smirk.

"Alright everyone, Okumura-kun and Suguro-kun, you're up first. For this exercise all you need to do is run from this low-class demon. A Reaper. We'll test each and everyone of your stamina."

Both males slid down the side of the ledge and proceeded to run away from the reaper. By that time, I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about what happened _that _time with Mephisto…

"_Mephisto, I don't care how many years you looked after me before my mother was born. And even after! But isn't there any other way…?" We stared at each other for a while. I was desperately trying to search the hidden truths that were buried in his eyes._

_ "No can do. And even if I wanted to give you a different choice, I wouldn't. No… more like I can't…"_

What could he have meant by that?

I soon snapped out of my thoughts, hearing Okumura-kun and Suguro-kun fighting.

"I will be the one to defeat Satan!"

"Hah? No, I will!"

_Interesting. Satan? Okumura-kun sure is interesting…_ They kept at it until sensei interfered and stopped the fight. He then called Moriyama and Kamiki next. I got absorbed into my thoughts again.

"_It wasn't even my fault to begin with! Why should _I_ forgive an ungrateful child like _you_?"_

"Takano-san! Takano-san!" My head shot up and turned to the attention of sensei calling my name.

"It's your turn… Um, for some reason I've been told to give you special exercises during gym. So instead of running, I want you to try to get on top of the reaper and run around the track once. It takes a pure mind, one faulty thought and it will go haywire."

I nodded then cursed to myself, _Mephisto_. He never fails to surprise me. I got up and got down to the arena. Before sensei let me begin, Okumura-kun yelled out, "WAIT! Why does she get special exercises? That's not fair!" Suguro joined in, "Yeah! I bet we're able to do that!" But neither sensei nor me was paying mind to the two annoyed and furious boys.

"Takano-san, you may begin."

The Reaper got out of its cage and stood there absently. I walked up to it and stared at its eyes. It stared back at me. When I thought the coast was clear to get on top of it, I heard a voice in my head. _"You… just what are you?" _I didn't move, or say anything back. _"I do not know whether to obey you… or not. Are you an enemy… or not?" _Again, I didn't say anything. I kept staring at it, piercing my thoughts into its eyes. I hoped it had gotten the message. _"I understand. I do not mean to make an enemy with both your kind. Please continue." _I waited for a few seconds, then jumped on top of the reaper. We went around the track once, as sensei had said, and once we completed our lap, I jumped down from its back.

"V-very good." Sensei looked a bit puzzled. I couldn't blame the guy, really. If anyone found out what I was… they'd sure as hell be confused. Maybe hate, depends really.

I climbed up the ladder and when I sat down, a cellphone started going off. Turns out it was sensei's, and he had to go to his "Koneko-chan". He told us not to do anything until he got back, but I doubt anyone listened, especially Okumura-kun and his buddy Suguro. And I was right. As soon as sensei left, they both made a bet. Something about the first one who touches the reaper without getting attacked gets to kill Satan. Really, what kind of bet was that? They should know that not one person could just "kill" Satan.

Suguro got down into the arena, and just as expected he got attacked, but not until Okumura-kun interfered and surprisingly managed to make the reaper calm down. _Impossible,_ I thought to myself. _Any beginner human would have their heart faltered on the first try, but Okumura-kun did it on the first try like me… and demons usually followed other demons… so… could he be… a demon? _I furrowed my brows as I began to think deeper in thought. _Which would explain the pointy ears and pointy teeth like Mephisto… but… well… Mephisto never did really explain who he was or what he is… I guess I'll have to find out myself._

Before I knew it, gym class was over. _I have to talk to Mephisto._

* * *

><p>When cram school was over, I used my one (and now only) gold key to get to the outside.<p>

"Damn it… where's my dorm? Why'd I have to go and lose that stupid silver key…" I muttered to myself.

"Oh? What's a cutie like you doing here?" I literally jumped out of my skin. I turned around, and found the three musketeers (Suguro, Shima, and the bald kid whose name I found out was Konekomaru).

"Would you quit the flirting, Shima? Look, she's already scared of us on her first day." Suguro spoke, hitting Shima upside the head.

Shima replied with smug look, "I bet she was scared of you first when she saw you and Okumura-kun fighting…"

Suguro's turn again, "What? You know Okumura started it first!"

Konekomaru turned towards me and spoke next, "Um… you look a little lost. We were wondering if you needed help…" Finally Suguro and Shima stopped and looked at me. I looked at all three of them, then sighed.

"Help would be nice. Anyone of you know where the girl's dorm is?"

"Yeah, we had to walk Moriyama-chan there once. Follow us." Suguro stated.

Halfway there, Suguro offered me help on catching up. Both Shima and Konekomaru told me that even though he looks like that, he was actually the top of the class. Even though I didn't want the help, I agreed. Even if I was a fast reader, I don't think I'd be able to understand the new concept of demons. I told him if he wouldn't mind helping me during lunch, to come meet me. He said to be at the fountain after I got my lunch. I said okay, and finally we reached the girl's dorm. I smiled plainly and waved goodbye to them. _Nice group of people… too bad I don't like making friends._

Before I grabbed the doorknob, someone else opened the door first.

"O-Okumura-sensei! What are you doing here?" That sure startled me.

"Please, call me Yukio. It's embarrassing for a student to call another student sensei."

"Okay Yukio-kuuuun," I said lazily. "How'd you become a teacher when you're the same age as me?"

"I started studying exorcism when I was seven."

"Ah, I see. By the way, Why'd you come to the girl's room?" I asked. He pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose.

"I came and dropped off your pills."

I stood there in utter shock.

"Pheles-san told me everything."

I cleared my throat and finally spoke. "So you know that I'm…?"

"Yes."

"Did he tell anyone else?" I gulped, waiting for a reply.

"No, it seems he entrusted your secret only to me."

"I see…" I looked at my feet on the ground, silence filling the air. I muttered, "I wonder why." It seemed Yukio heard me and replied, "Who knows."

Yukio coughed awkwardly and began to walk. "I better go and let you get caught up in your work."

I groaned. "Riiight… See ya around, Yukio-kun."

* * *

><p>I finally reached my dorm room. "706." I opened the door and found Moriyama. Life is sure full of surprises today.<p>

"Ah! Y-you're the new student that came today right? M-my name is Moriyama Shiemi. Please call me Shiemi." Her eyes looked everywhere but me. Her hands were fumbling with one another.

"Nice to meet you officially, Shiemi-chan. Apparently we're roommates. Please take care of me."

"Y-yes! Please take care of me as well… um… Takano-chan!" She bowed. What a polite and shy girl.

"Call me Chiharu." I couldn't help but smile.

"Y-yes! Chiharu-chan!" She looked incredibly happy. What a weirdo. Just by calling me by my first name?

I looked over to my side of the room, my luggage still messy from earlier today. Then I looked over to Moriyama's side of the room. It also had a couple of her luggage near the bed, and some books stacked on her desk. _I'm pretty sure those weren't there when I first came. _

"Shiemi-chan, when exactly did you move in here?" I started sorting my things out.

"U-um, I was supposed to be here last week, b-but my mom wanted me to stay with her for one more week before I moved…"

"I see… that must be nice, having a mom who cares…" I mumbled.

"W-what was that? S-sorry I didn't quite hear…"

I smiled. She doesn't need to know. "Huh? Oh, don't worry about it. I was just thinking to myself."

I finally got everything organized, and dressed into my pj's. Shiemi was also in her pj's getting ready for bed. I took out the textbook and the worksheets Yukio gave me, and set them down on my desk. Shiemi noticed and asked if she could be of assistance. I told her it was fine, and that she should go to sleep. I didn't like any interference with my reading, after all. She said if it's okay to go to sleep, and urged that she wanted to help. I sighed then smiled, and said that I was fine. Finally, she let it go and eventually fell asleep.

It was only nine at night, but the sky outside was dark. The only light that I saw was the light from the lamp on my desk. I flipped to the last chapter and got out the last worksheet I was working on earlier today, and started to work.

After working nonstop for 3 hours, I took a break. I leaned back on my chair, stretching and yawning.

"It's already twelve…" I walked over to my bed just to lie down for a couple of minutes, but found a box. I sat down on the mattress and opened it. It was a lime green cell phone. I flipped open the device and a note fell out.

"_Here's your very own cell phone! I'm shocked that you haven't had one by now. Consider this as a gift. –Your one and only." _ A couple of angry veins popped out. I glanced down below and found more words.

"_P.S. My number is already in there. Call me beep me if you wanna reach me, okay hun? ;D" _Oh my god, I swear, that Mephisto is as crazy as the bird who's coocoo for coco puffs.

I turned on my new and stylish green cell phone, and as Mephisto said, his number was in there. But instead of "Mephisto", he was named "Hunk." Annoyed, I erased the name and put "Crackhead." It fitted his image perfectly, I must say. A few minutes ticked by. I stared at the screen of my phone, thinking back on what Yukio said to me. Why did Mephisto tell him only? I went to the menu screen, clicked contacts, and clicked on "crackhead" and then on new text message. I knew he wouldn't tell me why, but it was worth a shot.

_Me: Need to ask you something. Reply now._

Almost half an hour passed by. At that time, I had already gone back to finish my homework. Just when I was about to give up and turn off my phone, a beep alerted me.

_Crackhead: What is it you want, darling? Is it that important that you have to go and interrupt my beauty sleep?_

_Me: Yes. Why'd you tell Okumura Sensei?_

Tick Tock.

_Crackhead: Tell him what? :O_

_Me: what I am._

_Crackhead: 'Cause I felt like it. :}D_

_Me: Don't give me that ":}D". Why is he the only one who knows?_

_Crackhead: Becauuuuuuse 8D_

I was officially pissed off. I decided to end it for today and get some rest. Besides, all my worksheets are all done, which made me relieved. And Suguro did offer me help tomorrow at lunch. I also chose not to ask about Rin. Mephisto would probably avoid the question like he's doing now. I guess i'll be doing some research.

_Me: I seriously want to whip you right now. Go away. Bye._

I threw the phone on my bed and jumped into the soft cushions that waited for me. When I was in a comfortable position to sleep, a beep sounded.

_Crackhead: Oohh I never knew you were such a sadist~ (less than three) Goodnight, darrling~!_

My mind was set: When I see him tomorrow, I'm going to shove his umbrella up his ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Long chapter O.o I think I died a little on the inside, getting interrupted constantly by my cousin is not fun =.= Anyway, I hope you liked it! Review please, it makes me happy :DD Oh and please critique me on my grammar or anything else if my writing Is getting funky or whatnot xD Siya 'till next chapter!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello! So, school just started so updates will be whenever I have the time to make each chapter xD So please bear with me :D Thank you for all your reviews! More is optional… teehee. Anyways here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 4 – How I Go

RECAP:

_Me: Need to ask you something. Reply now._

Almost half an hour passed by. At that time, I had already gone back to finish my homework. Just when I was about to give up and turn off my phone, a beep alerted me.

_Crackhead: What is it you want, darling? Is it that important that you have to go and interrupt my beauty sleep?_

_Me: Yes. Why'd you tell Okumura Sensei?_

Tick Tock.

_Crackhead: Tell him what? :O_

_Me: what I am._

_Crackhead: 'Cause I felt like it. :}D_

_Me: Don't give me that ":}D". Why is he the only one who knows?_

_Crackhead: Becauuuuuuse 8D_

I was officially pissed off. I decided to end it for today and get some rest. Besides, all my worksheets are all done, which made me relieved. And Suguro did offer me help tomorrow at lunch.

_Me: I seriously want to whip you right now. Go away. Bye._

I threw the phone on my bed and jumped into the soft cushions that waited for me. When I was in a comfortable position to sleep, a beep sounded.

_Crackhead: Oohh I never knew you were such a masochist~ 3 Goodnight, darrling~!_

My mind was set: When I see him tomorrow, I'm going to shove his umbrella up his ass.

* * *

><p>I woke up before Shiemi did. She was in a curled up position, her blankets were completely covering her. I got up and washed my face, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I took out the pills that Yukio had put on top of my desk and stuffed them in my bag. I quietly headed out the door and went downstairs to eat breakfast. On the way down I was getting dizzy and feeling warm, my usual symptoms were appearing whenever I was about to get sick. After I finished eating, I took a pill out of the case and gulped it down with water. I immediately got better. Taking these everyday is such a pain.<p>

I went outside of my dorm, deciding to walk around since it was still early to go to my day classes. Unexpectedly, Mephisto in dog form appeared.

"What do you want?" I said.

"You got them right? Did you take one this morning? You know how fast you get sick after waking up." He said looking up at me. I picked him up. He was really light.

"Yup, don't worry. Um… Thanks, for making them for me. I don't know what I'd do without them." I looked down at him and smiled lazily. For a second, his dog cheeks were tinged with pink.

"No problem. Anything for my darling~" I rolled my eyes. He jumped out of my arms and turned into his human form.

"Come to my office, I need to check something." And with that, he disappeared into a thick screen of pinkish purple smoke.

* * *

><p>"Nice office." I said when I walked through the door. In front of me, I saw a table full of outrageous Japanese stuff.<p>

"Um…?" I looked at Mephisto, who was sitting on his chair on the opposite side of the room.

"That's mostly Amaimon's stuff… don't mind it… Unless you want one?" He smirked.

"Nah, I'm good. So what'd you need to check?"

He eyed me up and down, then walked around me, still keeping his eyes on me. He stopped his footsteps behind me.

"W-what are you doing?" I felt a strange feeling on my back and jumped away from him. He leaned towards me and grabbed the sword with the white handle. Golden flames burst surrounding the blade of the sword. He put it back in the scabbard. Then, he took the sword with the black handle out. Ceil colored flames as well entangled themselves around the blade of the sword.

"The flames cover the swords but not you… Have you ever taken these out at the same time?" He asked me. I shook my head and said, "Only one at a time." He placed the black handled sword back into its scabbard.

"Good, don't."

"Why not?" I looked at him, confused.

"Well, we don't know what would happen if your two powers clashed against each other. Having half and half in your blood now is enough to kill you."

"That's why I've been taking those pills you made for me all this time right? No wonder I used to get so sick when I was young."

He chuckled. "Why else?"

"Uh, to be honest… I thought you were the cause of my sickness…"

He looked at me.

"I mean! Before I would get sick you'd be at my house… I mean I know my mom chose you as my guardian and all since she's outta the house everyday anyway but it was ridiculous how many times I got sick with you around!"

He started laughing, rolling on the floor and clutching his stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, you're joking!" He finally calmed down. I crossed my arms and looked away.

"Hey, remember the times I helped you got better before I invented the pills."

"Yeah, yeah. Again, thanks. So is that all you needed to check?"

"Yup, you're good to go, hun!"

"Quit that!" I shot him a glare. "Uh, a question if I may…"

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me about my parents? And… how you know them. I'm confused on how I have half of both their blood in me right now… and how my mom doesn't remember..."

"… When the day comes. Besides isn't knowing what you are enough? And also why both demons and angels are after you-"

"Because a thing like me doesn't belong in Assiah, or anywhere else, right?"

"Now, I never said that-"

"Whatever. I gotta go, class starts in a couple of minutes. Sorry for wasting your time." With that, I dashed out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Ding Dong. <em>"Finally! Lunch time, I'm so hungry." A couple of girls exhaled as they got out of their seats. I stood up and headed outside towards a fountain in the courtyard. In the distance, I saw Shiemi, Rin, Yukio, Suguro and his gang. Shiemi saw me and ran up to me.

"Did you wake up early this morning? I should have woken up early too. We could have eaten breakfast together! W-Well, would… you like to eat lunch with us?"

I glanced over at the boys. "Sure, why not. I kinda need Suguro to help me catch up..."

She smiled then tugged on my sleeve, signaling me to come with her. When we got to the fountain we sat down, me next to Shiemi. I got comfortable, fixing my swords and plopped my bag down next to me. I took out the exorcist textbook, and looked at Suguro for a couple of seconds. He looked at me, confused.

"Help, please?" I smiled sheepishly. His face got the 'oh righhhhht' look and came and sat next to me.

"Which chapters don't you get?" He asked.

I sighed. "All of them." He facepalmed.

* * *

><p>"Takano-san, since you missed last week's lesson on Tamers, let's give today a chance for everyone to try and summon a demon familiar."<p>

"Uh, Neuhaus-sensei, what's a Tamer?" I asked, puzzled. Suguro whispered to me, "I taught you about the meisters at lunch remember?" I shook my head and smiled embarrasingly at him.

"Takano-san, I'd have expected you to know the basics by now. A Tamer is part of being a meister." I looked at him, still confused. He sighed.

"A meister contains of five categories. Tamer, Aria, Dragoon, Knight, and Doctor. In this case, you would be qualified as a Knight due to your swords, and possibly a Tamer if you are able to summon a demon familiar." I nodded.

"Now then, remember, to summon a demon familiar you must offer a drop of your blood on this paper with the symbol, or create a symbol elsewhere. Then chant something that first comes to mind. Like so." He proceeded to nip his thumb and smear the blood on the paper, saying some words, and out appeared this ugly looking demon that looked as if it could have appeared on Silent Hill. Or maybe it has.

"If your demon is causing you any trouble, just simply rip the paper, or disable the symbol you made. Also, if your familiar senses that you are weaker than them, they will attack you. So be careful." Sensei handed out a piece of paper with the symbol on it to everyone. Kamiki started first. She chanted something (which I could not remember) and out came two wolf-like demons. She looked at me and gave me a smug look. I averted my eyes in annoyance. Next was Shiemi.

"Uh… come out come out wherever you are… hehe… just kidding…" A few seconds ticked and green smoke puffed out into the air. A green looking doll appeared.

"Oh! You're so cute! I should name you… is Nii-san okay?" The green doll squealed in delight.

"Chiharu-chan! Won't you try?" Shiemi beamed at me. I looked at the paper and went to do the same steps.

"Hm… Marco?" Everyone gave me a weird look. Kamiki just snickered to herself and scoffed something insulting towards me. Just as I was about to give up on waiting, a flash of blinding light enveloped in the room. When the light toned down, nothing was there. I stood there like an idiot.

"Hah! How pathetic." Kamiki smirked. She was really testing my patience. I looked at everyone else, who had just as a disappointing countenance as I did.

All of a sudden, a gruff voice spoke out. "Polo." Then, as if I was in one of those fantasy games like Zelda or Kingdom Hearts, I began to levitate. Yes, levitate. Out of nowhere, a figure that first started out as a scaly tail, slowly unveiled itself out of its invisibility.

"A… dragon?" I was still levitating, looking down on the tiny thing.

"Damn, your small." The dragon was covered in pure white scales, which when light is shone on them, its scales reflected the colors of the rainbow. It had fierce golden eyes, slanted upward. Its horns spiraled and rested on its back. Hair substituted as golden flames went from the top of his head down its spine until the end of its tail.

"I'm only like this because this room is way too small for my original size to fit."

"This isn't possible… you're not a demon!" Neuhaus-sensei exclaimed. Everyone snapped their heads towards sensei.

"What do you mean it's not a demon?" I asked, _still_ levitating.

"You know, you could stop that any time you want to," The dragon said. "Your power is my power. I'm your vessel."

Okay, I was really confused. What did it mean by 'vessel'? Does it know about what my powers are?

"You'll understand soon. And yes, I do in fact. Oh yeah, stop calling me an 'it'. I'm male." It answered without missing a beat. I gasped.

"What the crap, you read thoughts too?" I used this chance to try and get myself down. I was shifting myself, suddenly upside down then right side up over and over. I was getting dizzy. Shiemi and Suguro grabbed ahold of both my legs and helped me.

"Thanks guys… wait, can you all understand him?" They all nodded.

"You are not supposed to be summoned. Out of all the demons, a non-demon was chosen. Go back to where you came from. Takano-san, I'm sorry, but please rip up the paper and do not try summoning anything anymore." Sensei firmly said.

"I can't go back to where I came from. God banned me, if you remember learning about me in history." The dragon replied. "Chiharu, don't listen to this old coot. You need me."

I stared in disbelief at my peers, my teacher, and my familiar who wasn't a demon. I tore the paper. I would have to think about this later. But first: if he's not a demon, then what is he?

Sensei cleared his throat. "Does everyone remember learning about how God punished his lover and all of the things that belonged to her? That dragon you saw just now was her pet."

"Wait, why was she punished? Why did God had to punish the things that belonged to her, too? What did that dragon ever do?" I asked.

"God's lover committed taboo, so all of her things are considered taboo as well."

"But that's not fair. Punish the sinner, not the bystanders too-"

"That's enough." The bell rang. "Class dismissed."

* * *

><p>"Hey Okumura-sensei." I said as I walked into his class and sat down in my seat. He nodded. As soon as everyone settled down, Sensei announced that a new student was here.<p>

"He used to be homeschooled about exorcism, but his parents who were higher ups unfortunately, died on their assigned mission just yesterday. He will be a part of our class now, so please get along."

A teen with short shaggy dirty blonde hair walked in. His blue eyes locked on to mine. I was pretty sure I saw him somewhere. He looked so familiar, yet so different. And then it clicked.

I stood up abruptly. "Kei-kun?"

He kept staring at me. "Chiharu…"

"Is Kazuhiro… is he… alright?"

He hesitated, looking at me with a pained expression, then looked down on his feet. He shook his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! :D<strong>

**(A/N): Just to let you guys know, I'm going to follow the anime, not the manga. Some parts might twist the timeline of the anime, so I hope you guys won't mind ^^; Thanks again for reading! I'll try and get a steady schedule for updating.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The Quiet Things No One Knows

RECAP:

"Hey Okumura-sensei." I said as I walked into his class and sat down in my seat. He nodded. As soon as everyone settled down, Sensei announced that a new student was here.

"He used to be homeschooled about exorcism, but his parents who were higher ups unfortunately, died on their assigned mission just yesterday. He will be a part of our class now, so please get along."

A teen with short shaggy dirty blonde hair walked in. His blue eyes locked on to mine. I was pretty sure I saw him somewhere. He looked so familiar, yet so different. And then it clicked.

I stood up abruptly. "Kei-kun?"

He kept staring at me. "Chiharu…"

"Is Kazuhiro… is he… alright?"

He hesitated, looking at me with a pained expression, then looked down on his feet. He shook his head.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand…" My voice broke out. "What-"<p>

"Ahem," Okumura Sensei coughed and pushed up his glasses with his index finger. "I understand you both have some catching up to do, but please do it during the time you have outside of class."

Kei walked over to the empty seat next to me and plopped on the chair. He took out a paper and a pencil and scribbled. He slid it over to me.

_Long time no see. Do I get a hello this time?_

I wrote back and slid it over to him.

_Hello. Now what happened with Kazuhiro?_

A couple of taps and scratches.

_Telling you here would be a bad time…_

_Just tell me please!_

"Mazuha-san. Please pay attention."

"Sorry, Sensei." A couple more rigid scratches.

_Can I tell you after class? It's my first day here and I already got in trouble._

I looked over to Kei and flashed my most apologetic look at him. _Meet me tomorrow at lunch instead,_ I mouthed. He nodded.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time. The sun beamed brightly on this Tuesday afternoon in the courtyard where Kei was supposed to meet me at. He arrived just a couple minutes after I did with a sandwich in one hand and a coconut drink in the other.<p>

"So?" I started ahead in walking, his footsteps following mine. I was eager to know what happened to Kazuhiro. We haven't seen each other since he got admitted to the hospital two years ago.

"Um…" Kei sipped his juice box and played with the straw afterword. My heart tightened at the thought of Kazuhiro and what could be wrong.

"I'm Sorry Chiharu. He's…" He gulped. "…Dead." I stopped in my tracks. Kei did as well. Dead? No, it couldn't be. He couldn't be. Why? I thought it wasn't anything serious. What…

"What exactly… happened to him, Kei?" My voice shook. He's a liar.

He stood there for a moment, finding words to say.

"Tell me!" I screamed. I was shaking furiously. My mind was breaking down from the flashing memories of me and Kazuhiro. The days where we held hands, and whispered "I Love You"s to the air that surrounded us, the time where we first confessed to each other in an awkward manner, where his lips fumbled on mine, were all these going to be gone just like that?

"_Chiharu!" A boy with dirty-blonde hair and emerald eyes ran towards me._

"_Kazuhiro!" I waved at him. We were on our one-year anniversary of being together._

"_You ready for the surprise?" He asked, his eyes glistening in the light of the moon._

"_I've been ready. Show me the money!" I laughed at my stupid attempt of making a reference. He chuckled._

"_Sorry, I'm afraid it isn't money I'm showing you… or giving you." I elbowed him, and he laughed in response. Abruptly, He took my hand and ran._

"_W-whoa!" I said as he kept tugging me toward where his 'surprise' is. We finally reached to a halt. It was dark, and only a bit of moonlight shone through the branches of the trees that surrounded us. He skipped in front of me, a grin forming on his face._

"_What is it?" I asked, curious. He snapped his fingers, but nothing happened in the instant. We waited for a few, but there was nothing._

"_Ahem…" He coughed awkwardly, and tried snapping again. I giggled at his expression as he furiously kept snapping his fingers._

"_This wasn't supposed to happen…" His face looked down, disappointed. I couldn't help but smile. I came over to him and cupped his face with both my hands._

"_You're cold." He said, his eyes still staring at the feet below him._

"_Then warm me up with your eyes," His gaze trailed at me. "Your hands," He lifted up both his hands and gripped it around mine that were still on his face. "And your heart." Then, he kissed me. I don't need to guess what three words he said after that. I didn't even notice that in the background, the thing he was trying to show me were lights assorted like stars, and they orbited around us._

_Later that night after I returned home, I got a call from Kei that Kazuhiro was in the hospital. Apparently, when he got home he collapsed. I rushed over to the hospital he was being taken care of at and saw his family waiting outside of his room._

"_What happened?" I spoke as I tried to catch my breath. His parents told me that the doctors found an early stage of cancer developing in his body._

"_He'll be okay, right? They can take it out since it was found early, right?"_

_Kei spoke next. "It's possible… but not guaranteed…" A doctor came out of Kazuhiro's room._

"_You may come in now." The doctor informed._

"_I think you should go first, Chiharu." Kei said. I looked at his parents._

"_If it's alright with you…?" They nodded. I then walked into Kazuhiro's room._

"_Hey…" I whispered, as I kneeled next to the bed, eye leveled to his face. He looked over at me._

"_Hey… why are you here?"_

"_I heard… what happened. What did they say? You'll be okay right?"_

_He hesitated for a moment, but smiled weakly. "Yes, I'll be fine. They said if they take it out now I'll be cancer-free."_

"_Good." I hugged him tight, and gave him a goodnight kiss._

_From that day onward, I started to visit him every day. I hadn't been attending school at the time, even before that too. Kazuhiro and Kei moved in as my neighbors around the time I quit school (either 5__th__ or 6__th__ grade), and we became close friends instantly. Although, me and Kazuhiro ended up becoming more than that._

_A year has passed, and it had been the time I needed Kazuhiro the most. But I knew that he was going through a hard time too. Because every time I visited, I'd ask him if they had taken it out yet, and he'd say no._

_You see, I got into a fight with my mom. I almost ended up killing her. She almost killed me too, this time, for real. She called Mephisto, and he carried us both to the hospital. I healed quicker than she did, but she was staying there longer because of her records of major alcohol consumption, smoking, and bipolarity. I couldn't face Kazuhiro, and instead made a resolution not to see him until me and him become well again. I left that day._

_For two years I managed to live by myself. I worked and found a way to eat every day. I still had the time to visit the library and read books. I also kept taking the pills Mephisto had given me, carefully. But during those two years, I kept getting harassed at first by these small, monkey-looking monsters. Whenever I tried to point it out to someone, they'd tell me I'm crazy. Day after day, the harassment turned into a dangerous game. They'd do stuff like trying to kill me. Bigger and uglier monsters appeared and I escaped barely, with tons of cut and scratches on me every time. When I thought they were going to leave me alone one day, they ambushed me at my apartment. I ran out and slept at a hotel for the night. Using the hotel phone, I called Kazuhiro's hospital room, but ended the call. I called Mephisto at his work number instead. I told him to meet me at my apartment the next morning._

_Then for the rest, you know what happened._

"He can't be dead!" Tears started forming in the corner of my eyes. My vision blurred, and I was losing my balance.

"Chiharu…!" Kei was terrified. He hugged me. My knees gave in and both of us dropped down to the soft and grassy flooring before us. I cried. After a while, Kei managed to talk through all my sobs.

"He didn't die because of cancer," He stroke and patted my back. "He died because the day he collapsed, he was bitten by a demon. And the demon's poison just looked like cancer to the doctors. They tried to get it out, but more kept forming at different spots. Soon enough they were in spots that couldn't be reached, and the doctors had given up."

I was still crying. "H-how d-do you k-know?"

"Mephisto told me. That's why I'm here right now, in your school. In your exorcist school. I want to avenge him. Kazuhiro."

I became dizzy from all the crying. I didn't have the energy to cry anymore. I felt empty and lost inside instead, this feeling of irreplaceable loneliness and sorrow filled me.

"I hate demons." I murmured, before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>RIN'S POV<em>

"Man, lunch gets so boring after I eat. I wonder what's around here?" He said as he wandered around the campus.

"….He's… Dead." Rin heard a hushed sound in the direction of his right. He didn't want to eavesdrop, but curiosity got the best of him. He tiptoed to the place with the voices and hid behind a tree. He peered a bit to the side and saw Takano and the other new kid, Mazuha.

"What could they be talking about?" Rin wondered. A sob echoed in his distance, and a voice arose. Rin listened.

He slumped down to the ground, his face shocked, angry, and painful. He looked up at the sky, clouds began covering the sun.

"Takano…"

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter Rin and Chiharu finally interact! Will Chiharu's conflicting feelings get in the way of her "deal" with Mephisto? I don't know. … I really don't. :D<strong>


End file.
